1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a suction device for the exhaust gases of motor vehicles moved by a first conveyor over or on a platform. The device includes a suction slotted duct positioned below the platform and having an elastic, axially directed lip-type packing. Suction nozzles of suction trolleys with suction hoods extend through the lip-type packing. The suction trolleys are moved synchronously with the motor vehicle for connection to the exhaust of the motor vehicle. The device further includes a continuous rail with a return section for the suction trolleys.
2. Description of the Related Art
German patent 35 25 293 discloses a suction device of the aforementioned type, in which the suction trolley is mechanically connected by a coupling to the associated vehicle during suction, i.e. during its movement through the suction slotted duct. This ensures the movement with the first conveyor or with the vehicle. Such a mechanical coupling is labor-costly and can lead to damage to the vehicle.